True Hero's
by DeadliestSoul
Summary: This is a Random story I created when I was bored one day. I will be willing to continue it if people really enjoy it. Anyways from one RWBY lover to another. Enjoy!
1. A Day In The Sun

A Day In The Sun By DealiestSoul

Weiss: Its so hot out here... Why couldn't we stay inside?! I need to study for my tests.

Ruby: Come on Weiss! Have you ever been to a beach

Weiss: No! What's the point? Can't we just turn on the A/C in our room?

Yang: Cause it's the beach! It's fun in the sun!

Blake: I have to agree with Ruby and Yang Weiss. A little sun never did any harm. Jut do what I'll do, lay under an umbrella and read a good book.

Weiss: I could be studying right now! Plus sun can damage my skin you know!

Ruby: Weiss you need to relax. We'll be back with enough time to study!

*They continue to walk until they finally reach the beach*

Ruby & Yang: We're here!

Weiss: Great...

Blake: Now to go find a good place to read my book.

*Yang proceeds to pick up Blake running towards the water and diving in*

Blake: Yang! I was going to read my book. Now I'm all wet...

Yang:*laughs*

Blake: Yang!*Blushes* That's not what I meant!

Ruby: Come on Weiss! Let's go jump into the water!

Weiss: I think not. I don't want to get sick.

*Ruby then drags Weiss into the water*

Weiss: RUBY LET GO!

Ruby: Come on! *fully pulls Weiss into the water.

Weiss: Great now I'm all soaked...

*Yang laughs again accompanied by Blake*

Blake: How did we get stuck with each other.

Weiss: Faulty grouping.

Yang & Ruby: DESTINY!

*An explosion is heard nearby*

Weiss: What was that?

Ruby: I don't know... Sounded like an explo-

*A group of members of White fang are seen in the distance*

Blake: it's the white fang...

Ruby: ok gals let's go-

*Yang leaps out of the water in only her bathing suit*

Blake: Yang wait!

Weiss: Where did she have her gauntlets?...

Ruby: Doesn't matter! Let's go!

*Ruby leaps out as well following her sister*

Weiss: but we're in swim suits!

Blake: Well they have a point. We need to catch up with the white fang.

*She then gets out of the water picking up a pink bag with all their weapons*

Weiss: This is so not right... But let's go.

* Both proceed to follow Ruby and Yang to see where the white fang are going and what they've done*

To be continued... Maybe...

A Day In the Sun(Continued)

Ruby & Yang: Ok, they should be right around this corner.

*Both peek around the corner to see the group loading some mysterious boxes onto a plane*

Weiss: Hey! What's the big idea leaving us behind?!

Yang: Shhhhhh! They're around the corner.

Blake: Then why don't we just go and stop them?

Ruby: Well we need a plan to be able to stop them.

Weiss: For once I actually agree with you.* she peeks around the corner* Ok there's only a few of them. We can take them down if we do it quie...

*Yang leaps out from the corner and tells towards the members of the White Fang*

Yang: Hey you guys! Stop right there!

Ruby: oh Yang*she sighs*

Weiss: You two really are sisters...

Blake: We should probably help her.

*They all proceed to stand by Yang. Weapons ready.*

White Fang member: Well look here. 4 babes in bathing suits, I'm so scared!* They all begin to laugh*

* Ruby proceeds to shoot one and gets the attention of the group*

White Fang Captain:*Grunts* Alright that's it.* Pulls out a weapon* Get them!

*They charge towards the girls and proceed to attack*

* The girls proceed to defeat each and every single one of them. All except for the Captain who is still by the plane*

Yang: Was that all?! Awwww man, I wanted to have more fun!

Blake:*sighs and begins walking towards the captain* What are you carrying on that plane?

White Fang Captain:*Laughs* You shouldn't worry about that. One of my bosses wants to see you four for himself.

Ruby: Boss?

Weiss: What do you mean one of your bosses?

Yang: He's lying! Come one lets just get this over wit-

* A Figure appears in between them and the Captain. It is clear that this person is a man but he is covered by a mask and a Hood*

Yang: ohhhh mysterious figure! *She readies her Gauntlets*

Ruby: I don't know Yang. We don't know if he's strong or not.

Weiss: Well what should we do then? Stand here at let them get away?!

Ruby: No but... Alright then. Let's get him!

*Yang notices Blake hasn't moved or spoken*

Yang: Blake are you ok?* Blake does not respond*

Ruby: Something's not right* she notices that the man has not moved and is staring at Blake*

Weiss: why is he just standing there?

Ruby: I don't know but he's just staring at Blake.

Yang: Well then let's give him a wake up call! *She charges towards the man and leaps*

Blake: Yang no!

*The mysterious man vanishes*

Yang: what?!*She lands and looks around* where did he go-*she is launched forward and lands face down on the floor*

Ruby: Yang!*She runs towards her and picks her up* Yang speak to me!

Weiss: How did he do that... He just tapped her with the sheath of his sword.

Blake:*Looks towards the man* Darkness Stop!

*They all look towards Blake*

Weiss: You know him?!

Ruby: Blake who is he?

*Yang groans and wakes up*

Yang: What happened?*she rubs her head*

Blake: Yes I know him. He's... My brother...

*They all look in shock*

Ruby: Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?

Darkness: Because she is ashamed that taught her how to be the skilled fighter she is.

*Ruby states at Darkness*

Ruby: What are you doing with the things inside that box.

*Darkness laughs and looks towards Blake*

Weiss: Blake what is he doing with the things inside that box.

Blake*Stays silent for a moment* he's trying to build a weapon capable of destroying anything, a weapon that will enhance his skills and abilities by extreme amounts... The Sword of Judgement.

Ruby: Whatever that is we need to stop him.* she readies her weapon*

Weiss: right* She readies her weapon*

*Both charge and are stopped by Blake*

Weiss: What are you doing!

Ruby: We need to stop him Blake!

Blake: I know but he's too strong for us.

Ruby: What do you mean?!

Blake: Did you see how he took Yang down?

Ruby: No. She just got launched from nowhere.

Weiss: I saw, he tapped her with the sheath of his sword.

Blake: Yes, he is very powerful.

Darkness: Ruby is it?

Ruby: How do you know my name?

Darkness: Hmmm and I assume the one who tried to attack me is your sister... Yang. Your mother said those names a lot... Before I killed her.

Ruby:*Stares in shock* What... Did you say...

Darkness: I killed your mother... Her screams were oh so pleasing to hear.

*Ruby tightens her fist and starts shooting at Darkness*

Darkness:* laughing* Is that the best you got? Pathetic* he charges towards them and knocks down Blake and Weiss* let's you you stop this.* He swings downwards with the sheath of his sword*

Ruby:*Grunts and is slammed downward* You killed my mother!* She gets up immediately and strikes at Darkness*

Darkness: Very resilient.* He dodges her strikes* But utterly hopeless-

*Ruby appears behind him and strikes him from behind sending him crashing down*

Darkness: Impossible... How did you get behind me.

*Ruby is silent and continues striking at Darkness*

Darkness:* in his head* she's gaining spend and strength but how?* he sees her eyes are red with anger and says out loud* You really are like your mother, now I don't have to hold back!

*He strikes her on the head sending her crashing down*

Yang: Ruby!* she runs towards Ruby picking her up* she's fine but unconscious.

Darkness: hmmm I had higher hopes. No matter* he looks towards the now ready plane* let's go, I've grown bored* he boards the plane* Another time sis! Maybe next time you might actually beat me!

* The planes takes off and the girls head back to their dorm*

Weiss: He beat us like nothing

Yang:*Lays Ruby in her bed* Blake why didn't you tell us all this? That you had a brother... That he killed our mother.

Blake: Because I hate him. I don't want you guys to think that I was evil like him. Also I didn't know he killed your mother. I'm sorry...

Yang: I'm gonna destroy him. He's gonna pay... But I'm too weak* She slams her fists on the wall*

Blake: Not exactly* she looks at Ruby* I've never seen someone actually be able to land a single strike on him before... Only Ruby.

Weiss: She became so angered by what he said and grew stronger... We can all train and maybe we can actually beat him!

Yang: Yea! We can stop him and save the world!

Blake: There is a problem though... We can't let Ruby be consumed by rage. If she does we will fail.

Yang: I'll take care of that. Ruby will learn to control her anger.

Weiss: OH GOD I FORGOT I NEED TO STUDY!* She runs to her bed and begins to study*

Yang:*looks at Blake* don't worry Blake! We'll defeat him and save the world!* she smiles giving her a thumbs up*

Blake: * Smiles* Yea, I bet we will*she hugs yang*

Yang:*Yawns* Well I'm off to bed! Goodnight!* She jumps on her bed and falls asleep*

*Blake lays on her bed and looks upwards*

Blake:* In her head* Can we stop him? Darkness why did you have to try and get revenge on the world for killing our parents... Why couldn't you just let this go..*she proceeds to fall asleep*

End


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

*The sun rises over the horizon, slowly lighting the dorm of Team RWBY*

Ruby:*As the light hits her face* Morning already... Time to get dressed.

*Ruby proceeds to unwillingly get up and get ready for classes*

Ruby; Why isn't anyone else up yet?*She proceeds to go back into the room*YOU GUYS WAKE UP!

*Yang, Blake, and Weiss startled fall off their beds*

Yang: Ow!*She shakes her head* Ruby why are you yelling?

Ruby; Time to get up and ready for classes!

Blake: Uhhh Ruby...

Ruby: What!

Weiss: It's Saturday you dunce!*She proceeds to get up and changed into her clothing*

Ruby: Oh... right We'll how about some training?!

Yang:Can I please go back to bed.

Ruby: No. We must keep training in order to protect people Yang.

Blake: She has a good point. Plus we need to get stronger if we ever want to defeat the White Fang and My brother.

Weiss: But even if we do train how are sure that we will be able to beat him?

Yang: You saw how strong he was. He defeated us without even I sheathing his weapon.

Blake: That is true, but knowing him and how his mind works. There is a way to beat him. He may be evil but he holds himself to morals. If his enemy is dwarfed in power compared to him he will not use his full strength.

Ruby: I can beat him! I know I can!

Weiss: Ruby has speed thanks to her aura, I have my glimpse, Yang has her power, and you have your aura which let's you create shadow versions of yourself to doge attacks.

Blake: Even with our auras and skills we still can't beat him.

Ruby: Why don't you think we can beat him? I mean he can't be that strong... Can he?

Weiss: Well, Blake knows him the most so we should use that to our advantage!

Yang: Yea! Let's got beat his face in and stop his evil plans'

Blake: There's one thing though, he will give his life to protect me. Even if he is fighting for evil intentions, he will still protect me.

Ruby: Aww that's so adorable!

Yang: We can use that to beat him. We can lure him in and when his guard is down we'll attack him all at once.

Weiss: We might even be able to capture him and force him to tell us all the bases of the White Fang.

*Ruby and Yang stare silently at each other and then to the floor*

Weiss: What's the matter with you two?

Blake: You want to kill him don't you?

Ruby: He killed my mother Blake! We can't let him live and kill others!

Yang: Yea! He's gonna pay for all the damage he's done!

Blake: WE'LL HE WAS FORCED TO DO IT!

Ruby: What do you mean?!

Blake: You think he had a choice? The White Fang had forced him to kill your mom.

Weiss: How do you know?

Blake: Because I was there when it happened...

Yang: I thought you said that you didn't know?

Blake: I lied... I didn't want you guys to hate me.

Ruby: Then what really happened Blake?

Blake:*sighs* When I was small, around 2 years old, a small group of people came to my house. I was sleeping in my room when I was suddenly yanked out from my bed and forced on my knees next to my parents.

Weiss: Did you see who they where?

Blake: I saw one face, it's the same person that took control over the White Fang. My brother wasn't there, he had left to get food.

Yang: Then how did he know who killed his parents?

Blake: He didn't. While he was coming home the small group were beating my parents. Eventually they killed them in front of me. They were about to kill me when my brother came home.

Ruby: How did he save you?

Blake: He was very powerful as a kid. He even made his own Katana. He saw our parents dead on the floor and he looked to see me tied up. He gripped his fist and drew his sword. The leader of the group covered his face and left while the rest tried to kill my brother. He killed them all and saw that they were human. I was so small that I couldn't remember what the leader looked like until I remembered a few years back.

Weiss: Then why didn't you tell him that the person that had killed your parents was the guy he was working for?

Blake: He knows.

Ruby: Then why does he work for him?

Blake: He wants to kill every human in the world, he wants to make them pay.

Yang: Then why did he kill our mom?!

Blake: The White Fang forced him too. There was a woman there he said that if he didn't kill a huntress then they would kill me and make sure that he regrets it for the rest of his life. So he unwillingly killed her, he never meant to harm innocent people. But to him all humans seem evil because of those events.

Weiss: Then how come you didn't turn out like him?

Blake: I'm like his opposite. I see the good in things while he sees the evil.

Weiss: Maybe we can convince him to turn against the White Fang!

Yang: Yea and then we can stop them once and for all!

Blake: Its not that easy, my brother will stick to his morals and stay loyal even of he hates them. Only if they try to kill me will he turn against them.

Ruby: We'll we aren't risking your life in order to get him to help us. We'll beat him and the White Fang! We'll make the White Fang pay for killing the people we care about.

Blake: So you aren't mad?

Ruby: No, i can't be mad at you or him. Even though he did kill her, he was innocent and only protecting you.

Blake: Thank you. Well then, should we start training then?

Ruby: Yea! I'm gonna get strong enough to actually be a challenge for him!

Yang: I want to just be able to kick more butt!

Weiss:*sighs* Let's go.

*Ruby, Yang, and Weiss leave to go to the training hall. Blake stands there for a moment*

Blake: I will save you brother and I'm gonna bring some help to show you that not all humans are evil...

Ruby: BLAKE HURRY UP!

Blake: Coming!

End


	3. White Shadow

White Shadow

*Weiss awakens to screams*

Weiss: What's happening? What's with all the screaming.

*Weiss looks up to see a member of the White Fang*

Weiss: Who are you? Explain yourself!

White Fang Member: Be quiet before I kill you like I did your friends here!

*Weiss looks behind the White Fang Member to see her friends dead and some tied up about to be executed*

Weiss: What are planning in doing here? Do you know who I am?!

White Fang Member: Weiss Schnee, a spoiled brat who's family uses Faunus labor. A family that is high class and treats people who are Faunus like beasts without hearts or souls!

Weiss: The Faunus are nothing but beasts! Bandits that are anything but human!

*The a White Fang member goes over to Weiss's last surviving friend*

White Fang member: It's people like you that are the beasts in this world!*He proceeds to slice the neck of the girl without hesitation*

*Stricken with shock from the event that had just occurred.*

Weiss: You're a brute, a beast with no sign of humanity...*She begins to cry and shout her pain*

White Fang member: After I kill you, I'm going to enjoy burning your body!* He heads over to Weiss and proceeds to lift her head* Any last words princess.

Weiss:*With tears streaming down her face* I promise that I will make the White Fang pay. I'll destroy you all for killing the people I love!

White Fang member: Then what makes you different from me? Killing people just to get revenge. You say that you're human but you are as much of a "animal" as me. Enjoy your after life you pathetic prissy girl!

*Weiss shuts her eyes but nothing happens. She opens them to see a Figure in a White Robe next to a small figure with a Black hoodie*

Weiss: Are you members if the White Fang too. I'll will make you..

*As she speaks the figure releases her and leaves with the small figure*

Weiss: That's what happened... That's why I came to the academy. To become stronger and protect those I care about.

Ruby: You saw a figure with a white robe?

Yang: That means mom's alive?!

Ruby: You're right! Moms alive... But...

Yang: What's wrong?

Blake: How can she be alive when my brother said he killed her?

Weiss: He's your brother, does he have any special abilities?

Blake: I don't know...

Yang: So does that mean he's not a bad guy?

Ruby: I guess not, but why is he working for the White Fang?

Blake: I don't know...

Weiss: Well evil or not, your annoyance of a brother is still untrustworthy.

Darkness: Am I now?

*They all turn in shock*

Weiss: How did you get in here?!

Darkness: Window.

Ruby: That doesn't matter. You said that you had killed my mother but she saved Weiss.

Darkness: What makes you so sure that it's your mother?

Yang: Weiss said she saw a white robe!

Blake: Anyone can wear a white robe Yang...

Ruby: So... She's still considered dead...

Blake: I'm sorry but...

Darkness: No, she's alive alright.

Ruby: Then why did you say that you killed her.

Darkness: I can't say that I kept her alive and that she is undercover as a White Fang member around the White Fang now can I?

Blake: He has a point.

Yang: Then where's our mom! Tell me or I swear that I will beat your head in and use you as a bat!

Ruby: YANG! Why would you threaten him when he knows where our mom is?!

Weiss: Ruby has a point, he has valuable information on the whereabouts of your mother.

Blake: So she's under cover? Why did you save her? How did you save her if I saw you kill her?

Darkness: She is my Co-Captain, I saved her because she was our parents friend and You saw me kill a clone of her.

Ruby: A clone?

Weiss: How did you manage to switch her with a clone to make it look like you murdered her? It's illogical!

Darkness: Says the girl with her fancy stick!

Weiss: It's a Fencing Sword you dunce!

Blake: Actually he's right. He has the ability to clone things and the ability to switch the clone with the real thing.

Yang: Then why didn't she come here? Why didn't she at least tell us that she was alive?

Ruby: Yea! What of you're just lying?! Why should we believe someone who's working for the

White Fang?

Darkness: You don't have to believe me. I'm simply telling you.

Weiss: You're nothing but a scoundrel! For all we know you could be setting us up for an ambush or even leading us to our demise!

Darkness: Shut up you bossy stuck up child. I honestly don't know why I helped save you. Your family have been using Faunus labor since your family's company began. Treating then like animals! If it were up to me, I'd kill you right now!

Weiss: You wouldn't dare!

*Darkness ready's his weapon to attack Weiss but stops*

Ruby: You two need to calm down.

Yang: Yea, just relax and let's talk this out.

Blake: Why are you even here?

Darkness: I've come to give a message from their mother.

Ruby and Yang: What?!

Darkness: She wants you guys to train as hard as you can.

Yang: Why? We're strong, we can beat anyone!

Darkness: You lost to me.

Yang: You don't count, you're are too strong. You must have been training since you were a kid.

Ruby: Why does she want us to train? What's happening?

Darkness: Pretty soon the White Fang are going to...

Weiss: Start their plan to get the sword of judgement.

Blake: How did you know?

Weiss: It's logical, they have been collecting an excessive amount of Dust.

Ruby: But why do they need all that dust?

Darkness: The Sword was sealed away by ancients in order to keep evil hands away from it. So the only way to open it is to-

Weiss: Use all the Dust to open the seals of the door!

Blake: How did you know the door had seals?

Weiss: I've done my research about this sword. It has 6 Seals, but in order to open the door there has to be a powerful person that can use all the Dust to break the seals.

Yang: So that's why they want you?

Darkness: Yes, Blake and I have the blood of the ancients.

Ruby: Then why can't Blake do it?

Blake: Because I never fully unlocked my abilities like my brother.

Weiss: That's why she has strong abilities compared to some of us while Sir Scoundrel here is stronger than everyone.

Yang: Wow, talk about Over Powered enemies.

Ruby: Wait, but you said you wanted the sword to destroy the humans that killed you parents?

Darkness: That was a lie, the new leader of the White fang and his Co-Leaders killed them.

Weiss: If you are more powerful than them, Why don't you just kill them now?

Darkness: There are consequences to using my full power.

Ruby: Like what?

Darkness: If I use my abilities and strengths to their fullest then I will be consumed by them.

Yang: So... That means what?

Weiss: It means that he will be destroyed by his own power.

Yang:Ohhhhhhhh.

Blake: Can't you defeat them with the power you have now?

Darkness: No, I'm evenly matched with all of them.

Ruby: That's why you intentionally got me angry.

Weiss: To see how strong we really are.

Darkness: Can you stop acting like the smartest person here an let others figure things out for once.

Weiss: How dare you! I am not acting like the smartest one here!

Darkness: Yes you are.

Weiss:*Grunts and walks out:

Ruby: Did you have to go and do that?

Darkness: Yes.

Blake: Why?

Darkness: Because the people who are the leaders of the White Fang... are her parents.


End file.
